Mientras sus labios esten rojos
by Patonejo
Summary: Bésalo...mientras sus labios esten en rojo, porque después podría ser demasiado tarde... Shun x Hyoga, yaoi


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a nuestro sensei Masami Kurumada; pero mis niños aceptaron a rodar mi historia. Me encanta escribir, y hago esto por mera entretención y satisfacción personal, así que nadie me paga, por desgracia. La historia es yaoi, un Shun x Hyoga.

La letra de la canción es la traducción de "Sayonara solitia" del ending de Chrno Crusade.

Agradeciendo de antemano a los que se tomen el tiempo para leer mis locuras jejeje, y cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.

Saludos

* * *

**Mientras sus labios estén rojos**

Shun x Hyoga/Hyoga x Shun

23/08/2008

_-¿Y a qué hora llegas_?- preguntó la voz de un chico de escasos dieciséis años. Sus manos habían agarrado el teléfono con emoción. Sus compañeros trataban de mantener un absoluto silencio para que no los descubrieran. Habían trabajado toda la tarde en aquella sorpresa, incluso Ikki había accedido a participar. Todo para que ese dulce joven de orbes esmeraldas luciera feliz. Sin duda Shun era uno de sus mejores amigos, y jamás pedía nada a cambio nunca. Les agradaba por completo que guiara su vida según los dictados del corazón.

-Tengo que comprar unas cosas más- y escuchar aquella voz para el virgo le ponía de un humor simplemente inigualable. Su corazón había brincado golpeándole dentro de su pecho. Su entrenamiento había acabado, y su maestro le había bendecido, al decirle que seguramente se convertiría en uno de los caballeros más valiosos de su diosa Athena. Y no se había equivocado en ello.

_-¡Pero Shun!-_ le gustaba hacerlo rabiar, seguramente tendría su rostro curvado en un gesto despectivo. Con sus hermosos ojos celestes tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pasando dentro de aquella cabecita loca e infantil. _-¡Acabas de llegar y ya estás comprando obsequios!-_

-Pero si no tiene nada de malo, ustedes son la gente que quiero- del otro lado de la línea telefónica Hyoga se sonrojó. De seguro Shun había sonreído, de aquella forma que él siempre esperaba por admirar. Con aquellos labios delgados que acentuaban la belleza de aquella boca pequeña.

Tragó saliva, tratando de controlar la respiración agitada que estaba molestándole, al tener fugazmente una imagen de "aquellas" que aparecían de la nada a su mente; provocándole más de un mal entendido con la gente de la mansión al estar tan sumido en sus fantasías.

Shun jugaba con una moneda contemplando como el tiempo se iba rápidamente cuando conversaba con ese ruso orgulloso y prepotente, pero con él lograba sacarle un poco de aquella linda personalidad que "según todos" sólo Shun había visto.

_-¿Y…-_ se le hizo gracia que su amigo dudara, ello sólo ocurría cuando se colocaba demasiado ansioso. El virgo curvó sus labios en un gesto de picardía, al tiempo en que volvía a esconder su mano derecha en uno de sus bolsillos. Era la mejor forma de controlar su nerviosismo. El hablar con seguridad tampoco le resultaba muy sencillo que digamos, ya estaba casi seguro que los latidos apresurados de su corazón se llegarían a escuchar desde todas las habitaciones de la mansión. Por que era lo más obvio que el ruso había colocado el altavoz para que todos escucharan la conversación. No le molestaba, pero así no podría decirle nada de lo que tenía pensando. ¡Y lo había estado ensayando durante todo su viaje!- _¿Me compraste algo para mí?-_

-Por supuesto que sí tonto- Ikki le dio un golpe en la cabeza al ruso. Hyoga tuvo que contener las ganas de insultarlo, sólo por respeto al virgo.- Y dile a Ikki que la próxima vez que te golpeé te dejará sin neuronas-

_-Tú no cambias-_

-Bueno, se me va a cortar la comunicación. Llegaré en treinta minutos- dejó el teléfono, tomó su abrigo y fue caminando hasta la estación de taxis. Al subirse se contempló en el espejo. Su cabello estaba más largo, y sus rasgos se habían intensificado con forme aumentaba su entrenamiento. Su piel lucía un poco más bronceada, y sus ojos brillantes.

En su regazo llevaba de manera férrea ese paquete, y no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara hasta que se lo pudiera entregar a ese chico de cabellos dorados.

El conductor encendió el motor, adentrándose en la autopista al tiempo que el virgo sonreía.

Hoy él mismo se encargaría que todo resultara perfecto, por que ya tenía pensado como quería pasar su cumpleaños.

Y con quien tenía pensado hacerlo.

…**Po****r que yo pienso demasiado en ti me lastimo y me pierdo…**

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron sus compañeros cuando había ingresado a la mansión. Ya se había esperado algo así, teniendo en cuenta de que ninguno se había ofrecido para ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto, y ni siquiera su hermano había querido hablar con él cuando llamó a la mansión. Era demasiado notorio que algo se traían entre manos. Aún así sonrió y se hizo el sorprendido cuando se encontró con el recibidor a oscuras. Hyoga se había trepado de la escalera tirando de la cinta que adornaba un inmenso globo, y había dejado caer miles de serpentinas y challas. Shun no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al contemplar aquel torso cubierto por sólo una polera sin mangas. Esa sudadera de color negro acentuaba el pecho firme del ruso, y el sudor que resbalaba por su frente le daba un toque sensual, y un brillo especial a sus labios.

Su hermano le había recibido como sólo él podría hacerlo. Con aquel simple saludo de manera gestual, pero que le parecía que era lo más emotivo que le había visto desde que se habían encontrado en el torneo galáctico.

-Bueno Shun pide un deseo- había dicho la voz divertida de Seiya al ver a su compañero estupefacto. ¡Seguro la sorpresa había sido mejor de lo que ellos habían planeado! No hay duda de que Shiryu era una mente en estas circunstancias, bueno, en cualquiera.

-No tengo que pedir uno- había dicho pestañeando momentáneamente. Un pestañeo que a cierto cisne le había durado casi un minuto de sus latidos. Menos mal que se encontraba trepado a la escalera del tercer piso, por que si no su sonrojo sería tan evidente para todos que se convertiría en noticia pública.

-Si no lo haces lo venderé al mejor postor hermanito- y hay tenía que aparecer el leo, arruinando aquel hermoso semblante que se le había antojado como nunca antes. El arqueo de aquellas delgadas cejas le había provocado unas ganas de reír, pero ya tendría tiempo para ello cuando estuviera solo. Ahora estaba con el grupo, lo que significaba dejar el ego bien alto con su característico orgullo por delante de todos.

-Sólo lo haré si Hyoga se digna a bajar del techo-

-¡Ya escuchaste!- gritó el moreno- no creo que seas tan sordo como para tener que repetírtelo-

-¿Acaso te molesta que tu "dulce hermanito" reclame mi presencia y no se conforme con la tuya?- el golpe maestro. Disimuladamente había confesado una de las cosas que pensaba del pequeño virgo. Le bastaba con poder contemplarlo de vez en cuando, pero no era ningún tonto. Momentos así le servían para fastidiar a cierto pelinegro que deambulaba por los alrededores.

Hyoga bajó rápidamente, haciendo una acrobacia que le hubiera quebrado la columna vertebral a cualquier otra persona. Shun se sonrojó, debido al movimiento descuidado había alcanzado a contemplar mejor aquel torso. Y pensó urgentemente que necesitaba adelantar su plan.

-Vamos Shun- murmuró el ruso de forma seductora, si las miradas mataran Hyoga ya estaría carbonizado por el fuego que trataba de escaparse desde las pupilas del leo.- Sé que tienes que tener algún deseo escondido-

Y vaya que lo tenía, pero ahora yacía frente a él. Luciendo tan atractivo que le costaba sincronizar sus movimientos, y parecía que sus neuronas no querían hacer sinapsis. Sus pensamientos se habían quedado estancados contemplando aquella boca, que lucía brillante luego de haber pasado rápidamente su lengua al saludarlo.

Shun tuvo que bajar la cabeza, mordiéndose sus labios para contener las ganas de tirarse en frente de todos sobre Hyoga y devorárselo a besos.

Bueno, las circunstancias en que pudiera "devorárselo a besos" eran bien limitadas, puesto que él no sabía dar uno.

Segundo, con Ikki mirándole se pondría terriblemente cohibido, y en lugar de quedar bien quedaría convertido en un manojo de nervios incurables e imposible de controlar. Seguro terminaría dándole un ataque al corazón antes de terminar su cometido.

Su cuerpo se petrificó al sentir la mano de Hyoga acariciándole el mentón. Toda su temperatura se fue a sus mejillas.

-¿Viste que sí tenías un deseo?- murmuró, acerándole el pastel con las velas encendidas. Internamente se dio una cachetada. No podría mostrase así de "vulnerable" frente a aquel rubio.

¡No señor! ¡Debía de ser sexi, no tonto!

Hyoga sintió un escalofrío al contemplar aquel rostro tan…exquisito. Shun sopló las velas tan lentamente, que su corazón casi se le sale del cuerpo. Su boca pequeña dejó en evidencia un movimiento placentero de sus labios, y esas mejillas blancas luciendo un color carmín le parecieron muy…apetecibles.

El humo de las velas hizo formas en el aire, ondeando mientras los ojos de Hyoga se cerraban, imaginando la sensación que tendrían los brazos de Shun aferrados a los suyos.

…**Nuestro amor nació cuando juntamos nuestras heladas mejillas…**

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?- bueno, los beneficios de reencontrarse con su hermano eran muchos. Por que le atendía sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, ya que eso no quedaba bien con el joven caballero del Phoenix. ¡No señor! Cargar una bandeja con alimentos no le quedaba bien a alguien de su categoría, y mucho menos si esa persona no es cualquier persona, si no que se trata de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, ya se le había olvidado lo insistente que podría resultar el moreno en algunas ocasiones.

¡Y eso que sólo iba por un vaso de leche!

-Hermano no creo que me pase algo hasta la cocina-

-¿Cómo sabes?- había dicho él. De acuerdo, era tarde. La fiesta sería mañana con todos los caballeros dorados que pudieran venir, estaba cansado también y si a eso le sumamos que no había dormido durante el viaje no digamos que se encontraba en las mejores condiciones. Resultado: su humor se había intensificado a un grado de molestia a escalas insospechables. Todo lo que había querido era poder platicar un poco con el ruso, pero la intromisión de sus compañeros no le permitió ni un solo contacto. Sólo aquel momento en que pudo apagar las velas de su pastel había alcanzado a contemplar ese hermoso rostro. –No quiero que un maniático sexual te esté observando mientras bajas inocentemente por alimento Shun. ¿Acaso quieres que te graben, que coloquen tus videos en Internet y…

Si, ya había olvidado hasta lo exagerado que lograba ser Ikki; pero no lo culpaba. ¡Era leo santo cielo!

Todo el mundo sabe que a los leoninos les gusta llamar la atención por donde quiera que vayan, y aunque su hermano no lo demostraba públicamente le gustaba lucirse cuando se encontraba con el pequeño virgo. Shun estaba seguro que lo hacía como respuesta a su naturaleza. Él no tenía la culpa de haber sido regido por el astro del sol, con todos los pros y los contras que ello implicaba. Sólo pudo sonreír como respuesta. Sutilmente le estaba diciendo con la mirada "cállate Ikki, quiero ir a la cocina rápidamente como excusa para ir a molestar a Hyoga y poder ver sus ojos y cuerpo nuevamente" pero obviamente cortaría por lo sano y educado.

-Hermano, creo que estás cansado. Es mejor que duermas, mañana será un muy largo día- bien, podría esperar que esta vez le hiciera caso. Otra de las características de su hermano es que cuando éste se encontraba agotado emocionalmente por compartir tanto su espacio con la sociedad no pensaba muy correctamente. Terminaba haciendo lo que cualquiera en su sano juicio no haría. Es decir no ser tan él. – Recuerda que hay que levantarnos temprano porque van a venir todos, es decir todos los caballeros dorados considerando además a la señorita Sahori- en la parte de los invitados Shun enfatizó con descarada intención el volumen de su voz.

Ikki puso los ojos en blanco, dios, ya se imaginaba el desgate físico y sicológico que tendría que soportar. No soportaría llevar una sonrisa de estúpido durante toda la celebración, y sólo para que Shun no se sintiera ofendido.

-Esta bien, tú ganas- de hecho no era necesario que se lo dijera, él ya había estado contando dentro de su maquiavélico cerebrito cuantos segundos le costaría a su hermano irse.- Pero sólo un vaso entendiste-

-Si hermano- Shun contempló como el moreno subía las escaleras. Sonrió, concentró toda su mirada para contemplar que el leo se fuera directamente a su habitación y así poder retirarse sigilosamente hasta el ala oeste de la mansión. Más específicamente hasta cierta pieza donde debía yacer dormido un chico de cabellos rubios y ojitos brillantes.

Rápidamente fue hasta el refrigerador, sacó la leche que él mismo había comprado, y unos bocadillos con la "inocente" excusa de que estaba sufriendo una de aquellas noches de insomnio. Bueno, en parte no era del todo mentira, por que si no podía dormir era por que se había tardado más de lo necesario en hacer los preparativos de su propia sorpresa.

Mientras caminaba sentía como le temblaban las piernas, la bandeja hacía un ruido que para él era demasiado alto. ¡Si lo pillaba Ikki estaba muerto!

¡Seguro carbonizaría a Hyoga antes de que éste si quiera pudiera saber que diablos hacían los dos en su habitación!

Aunque las posibilidades de que su hermano fuera a buscarle eran remotas. Una por que ya había manipulado su voluntad, y sólo se daría cuenta de aquello en la mañana. Dos, por que nunca pisaría la habitación de "su enemigo número uno declarado" así que podía estar tranquilo. A menos que fuera tan desconfiado de buscarlo por medio del cosmos, no, sabía que Ikki le tenía una especie de confianza ciega. Aunque él hiciera la maldad más terrorífica de todas jamás pensaría que lo hizo con intención. Por una parte le servía, si necesitaba dinero podría asaltar un banco y nadie buscaría a un chico con su perfil. Aunque claro, ello parecía más ridículo que las exageraciones del mismo león.

Diablos, estaba tan nervioso que ya pensaba idioteces.

¡Se sexi, por el amor de dios, se sexi!

Y ahora no podía articular ninguna palabra digna de ser pronunciada por sus labios ¡y estaba ahí! ¡A dos centímetros de la habitación del ruso!

-Bien- de acuerdo, no le vendría nada mal un ensayo.- Hyoga no podía dormir y pensé que podría venir y hacerte compañía y…-

¡Stop!

Eso sonaba _demasiado dulce._ Tendría que ensayar otra cosa.

-¿Sabes? Pasaba por aquí y pensé que te gustaría _compartir_ un bocadillo conmigo- diablos, eso no podía decirlo. Dado que al mencionar "compartir" lo había dicho de una forma tan extasiada que estaba seguro que podría ver todas las imágenes que habían invadido a su pervertida mente.

¿Por qué estás cosas le costaban tanto?

De una manera mecánica tocó la puerta, su corazón se disparó al escuchar los pasos de Hyoga acercarse. ¡Ahora no tenía que temblarle las manos!

_-Se sensual, se dulce, se amable, se coqueto, se interesante, se…diablos quiero ser __sexi- _y simplemente se quedó sin voz, petrificado, cuando las manos del rubio le taparon los ojos. Logrando que cualquier intento de galantería de su parte fuera absorbido por el calor de sus mejillas.

Lo que hubiera dado por que Saga le hubiera enviado a otra dimensión.

…**Yo siempre quiero verte al instante…**

-Hola…Shuni- y la voz de Hyoga había sido murmurada con tanta sensualidad que sus mejillas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Sus manos ya no pudieron ser firmes, su cuerpo se estaba tambaleando ante el contacto de aquellas manos morenas. Sus dientes se enterraron sobre sus labios, mordiéndolos fuertemente.

No logró sacar ninguna palabra coherente de su boca.

¡Por qué tenía que ser así! ¡Se supone que él iba a ser el que pronunciara un saludo de ese estilo, tan cargado de pasión que lograría que su compañero se arrodillara hasta sus pies! ¡No al revés!

El plan A quedaba absoluta y definitivamente descartado, pero le quedaba el plan B. Y ese sí que no podría fallar, el rostro de Ikki le parecería toda una delicia, claro si pudiera observarlo, pues según sus cálculos él ya se encontraría a kilómetros de la mansión.

Y si le aplicaba la codificación no podría fallar, a menos que Shiryu haya hecho un año de matemáticas avanzadas. No, era filósofo no científico. Se había asegurado con aquel plan, nadie, a menos que tuviera tres años de estudios superiores en la rigurosa y perfecta ciencia de la matemática podría descifrarlo.

¡Era perfecto!

Shun tomó delicadamente la mano del ruso, aprovechando de sentir un contacto de aquella índole por muchos segundos. Su corazón le brincó de alegría, cuando se dio cuenta de que los orbes de Hyoga le estaban mirando directamente cada uno de sus sutiles movimientos.

Shun le sonrió, y fue una sonrisa tan pícara que el rubio dudo de si dejarse engatusar por él. Sin embargo, si había venido hasta su habitación era algo que le concernía ¿o no?

_-"No, no dejes que sus ojitos de conejito te convenzan, ni sus labios gruesos, ni aquellas manos que te mueres por acariciar_…- internamente sabía que cuando Shun se traía algo no era nunca, nunca nada bueno. Las veces anteriores ya había sufrido varias golpizas de Ikki por culpa de las ideas descabelladas del virgo. – _Que no mires sus labios, diablos mira a sus ojos maldita sea, no a sus labios-_

-Hyoga- aunque claro, era difícil no concentrar su mirada en aquella boca gruesa y rosácea, por que cuando se movía al hablar se le hacía mucho más placentera. Ese brillo que quedaba producto de los bálsamos que el virgo utilizaba, según todos por que siempre se le partía la piel, según él lo hacía para desconcentrarlo y obligarle de manera sicópata a que le mirara y le mirara y fantaseara con aquella boca durante sus largas horas de insomnio. – Te propongo algo-

Y cuando él le dirigía aquella voz de una forma tan misteriosa, tan dulce y cargada con un muy buen disimulado erotismo ya se le hacía complicado pensar. Por ello creía que en vez de neuronas en el cerebro se guiaba por sus descentradas hormonas.

-¿Y tú crees que me interesaría?- no, no era su intención seguirle el juego, y mucho menos hablarle con aire de galán. ¡Él no caería ante su presencia! ¡Shun tendría que rogarle!

Era un acuariano, y como buen acuariano seguiría con su porte y su tan conocido humor prepotente.

-Quizás…- Shun cerró sus ojos en un leve pestañeo. ¡No, eso no! Y juntó sus labios de una manera, que le hizo imaginar al ruso que si él le estuviera mordiendo el cuello también se habría mordido los labios, pero para evitar soltar un gemido de excitación. – Si consideras interesante la propuesta de que sólo estaremos tu y yo, nadie más…-

_-__Concéntrate, Camus no se dejaría inmutar por algo así. Eres un témpano, frío, orgulloso, terco, libre, rebelde._

_Eres acuario, acuario, acuario.-_

-Entonces si me interesa- y fue todo, Shun sonrió de manera desquiciada mientras las manos del ruso giraban la manilla de la puerta, permitiéndole la entrada. Al tiempo que el rubio le seguía admirando sus bellas curvas.

Lo primero que haría después de escuchar lo que Shun tenía que decirle sería buscar su horóscopo y considerar muy delicadamente si su signo ascendente tendría algo que ver con sus reacciones impulsivas.

…**Te amo tanto que se me olvidan las palabras…**

-Shun, esto ya no me parece tan buena idea- bueno, si le parecía una genial idea. Lo único que no le parecía ser tan genial era que fuera justo el día del cumpleaños del virgo. Además de que las alturas no se le daban tan fácil como todos pensaban.

-Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo-

-Si, pero tu hermano nos matará si no te encuentra en la fiesta, y de paso a mí por que es lógico que estaremos juntos-

-Eso es lo que quiero, que sepa que sí estamos juntos- Hyoga tuvo que reprimir su sonrojo, es que no podía concebir que el virgo dijera aquellas cosas así como así. No de una forma tan resplandeciente. Bueno, debía de admitir que le había encantado el hecho de que Shun quisiera estar el día de su cumpleaños sólo con él. Eso ya indicaba algo, lo más seguro era que no le era indiferente al chico de ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Tan importante es verdad?-

-Sí- y fue suficiente. Hyoga suspiró, entender una mente tan compleja como la de Shun nunca le había resultado sencilla; pero ello le gustaba, podrían estar pasando a una velocidad inigualable miles de ideas. Shun era emocional, dinámico e impredecible. Su sentido del humor le causaba un revoltijo demasiado a gusto dentro de su cuerpo, y sus piernas temblaban sin desearlo realmente cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban por casualidad.

-Ya, dame la mochila, si queremos bajar de aquí hay que deshacernos del equipaje- lo único que no concebía era que se hayan tenido que esconder en el tercer piso de la mansión, para que nadie les pillara y luego bajarían al muy estilo de misión imposible, por ello le había rogado a todas las estrellas, astros y demases por que justo uno de los caballeros no deambulara por esa zona del jardín. Donde tenían la moto del moreno estacionada, y unas maletas cargadas de comida. No señor, eso nadie podía notarlo ¿cierto?

-¿Dejaste la nota donde te pedí?-

-Si, está colocada justo en tu almohada dedicada a tu hermanito- y aunque había tratado de leer la tarjeta, no había entendido nada. Quizás si hubiera hecho el intento de leerla de atrás para adelante, o si la hubiera invertido habría descubierto el mensaje, pero nada. Eran un montón de garabatos ante sus ojos.

-Que bien, ahora esperemos que Shiryu no pueda descifrarlo-

-Shun y si logran leerlo…- cosa que le parecía lo más lógico frente a la mente prodigiosa del libra, y considerando a demás la mente rápida de Shaka- ¿Qué dice?-

El virgo sonrió ampliamente, sus ojitos resplandecieron emocionados. No, eso era algo que sólo su hermano tendría que saber. Había dejado todo listo, la cámara ya estaba programada con los minutos necesarios. Sólo él, el inteligente y dulce caballero de Andrómeda tendría la primicia de admirar el rostro de Ikki cuando fuera capaz de asimilar el mensaje. Pero por ahora no diría nada. Aunque estuviera derrumbándose de ganas de confesársele hay mismo al ruso.

-Eso lo sabrás después, no quieres arruinar mi cumpleaños o si-

-Manipulador-

-Gracias, pero te faltó lindo, dulce e inteligente- Shun lanzó la mochila que él se había encargado de esconder. Sus brazos se treparon del barandal de la ventana, se giró dejando su rostro sonrojado por culpa del calor del sol que había aparecido sin piedad ese día. –Pero Hyoga dame tu mano, que si no moriré antes de cumplir los quince- para el rubio fue como si le hubieran dado una patada. El ruso había estado pensado en los demás calificativos que a Shun le habían faltado por auto colocarse. Hyoga sonrió como método de defensa, para que el conejito no fuera capaz de ingresar dentro de su mente y reprocharle las cosas insensatas que había estado imaginándose.

Oh, como le hubiera gustado tener ahora un padrino mágico y pedirle que todas y cada una de sus estúpidas fantasías se hicieran realidad.

Por que hay que ser honestos, los beneficios que ello le brindarían eran considerables.

Primero, tendría dinero para toda su existencia.

Segundo, podría enamorar a Shun con ayuda de la magia, y claro mandar al moreno a una isla bien desierta, sólo con la compañía de Seiya para que le desquiciara por todo lo que le quedara de vida. De paso pediría un yate, y contrataría a Isaac como marinero y podría irse con su virgo a pasear por quien sabe que rincones.

Aunque la opción de ser pirata de los siete mares también la atraía. Si, Hyoga pirata, y Shun su princesa, juntos buscando tesoros perdidos. Sin embargo la posibilidad de encontrar una maldición que les obligara a ser cadáveres o quien sabe, incluso licántropos y tuvieran que transformarse por la salida de la luna llena no era tan malo después de todo. Considerando también que sus instintos animales estarían bien potenciados, sería mucho más placentero. –Hola llamando a Hyoga- Shun le pellizcó su brazo obligándole a volver duramente a su realidad- ¿Dejo el mensaje en su cerebro o éste continúa perdido en la galaxia desconocida?-

-Si prefiere, escucha el tono y luego lo deja-

-Bien, dígale que me de su maldita mano por que estoy apoyado sólo de una ventana, y agonizar en un jardín al lado de la moto de mi hermano mayor no me parece el mejor de los placeres-

-Muchas gracias se lo diré- Hyoga se coló con Shun al lado de la ventana, ambos afirmados uno de otro. Bajaron con cuidado, cada uno con los latidos de su corazón disparados y sus mejillas encendidas por la disminuida lejanía entre ellos. Al llegar al firme suelo, Shun levantó el paquete que había caído con anterioridad.

-Bueno, ahora tienes que ponerte esto- Shun le entregó el paquete. Hyoga suspiró, no era que no le atrajera la idea, era que realmente había creído que Shun ya desistiría de ello.

-Prefiero colocármelo cuando estemos lejos de aquí-

-No- acotó el peliverde firmemente- quiero que te lo pongas aquí y ahora, para ver si te queda bien por que no quiero subir por otro-

Simplemente no podía pelear contra él.

-Ya, pero no puedo desvestirme aquí en la intemperie-

-Cierto, pero mira es fácil. Vamos a ese árbol con la moto, yo te tapo para que ninguna despiadada mujer te espíe- no, ese no era el principal problema. El problema era que él perdiera la cordura y se devorara a Shun en ese árbol.

Hyoga caminó como militar hasta el sitio indicado. Esperando por que la yukata que tenía en sus manos le quedara chica y Shun tuviera que ir por otra y repitieran el proceso de desvestirse.

…**¿Qué necesito para poder tener tu dulzura?****…**

-¡Hyoga mira!- y con la suerte que él tenía la maldita yukata era de su talla. Shun lucía muy atractivo, con una yukata igual a la suya, pero con flores de cerezo. La combinación de negro con rosado siempre le había gustado. La del rubio tenía unos adornos lindos de burbujas, con una mezcla de color azul y celeste que combinaba con sus ojos. – Ese lugar es el indicado para hacer el picnic- Ambos se dirigieron a la pequeña colina. Alejada de los puestos de comida y los ruidos. Lo que le quedaba perfecto al paisaje eran las luces que habían colgado los encargados del festival, y la música alegre que había en el ambiente.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir primero a pasear?-

-Hyoga es mí cumpleaños, yo decidiré lo que haremos- de su bolsillo sacó un pergamino con las actividades marcadas con rojo, y los tiempos que dispondrían para ello. – Mira, primero comamos y luego podemos ir a pasear por el festival. Las actividades son mejores cuando está oscureciendo- Hyoga sonrió. Shun ya tenía listo todo lo que quería hacer, seguro había tardado horas en idear este plan. Él iba a provechar la actividad también, no era ningún idiota. El rubio dispuso a servir los bocadillos en los platos, pero Shun colocó su mano sobre la suya, indicándole que él no haría nada sin su consentimiento.

-Hyoga en vista de que soy el cumpleañero…- y es que a veces podía ser muy aprovechado; pero ello le seducía más a seguirle su juego.- Tú harás lo que yo diga por hoy ¿entendido?-

-Entonces por ello querías que sólo fuéramos los dos, ¡querías un sirviente!- en ese segundo Shun pensó que los hombres eran estúpidos, bueno, él era hombre. Lo que en realidad pensaba era que Hyoga estaba siendo idiota. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de por qué le había traído sólo a él? ¿A ese sitio que tanto cariño le tenía?

- En parte si- pero jugar con su mente tampoco le parecía tan mala idea.

-¿En parte?-

-Por que la otra razón sólo te la diré cuando hayas hecho todo lo que yo te pida- y sí, intuía lo que era. Mágicamente lo sabía, pero quería ver que locura le saldría el conejito. Por ello se dejó dominar por el virgo de ojos esmeraldas, sólo para contemplar como una fina sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios.

-Acepto-

-Obvio, no te quedaba otra alternativa considerando que tengo la moto de mi hermano y podría decir de lo más bien que me raptaste, y que la nota la inventaste tú- y eso simplemente le dejó entre la espada y la pared. Shun era un pequeño zorrito disfrazado de lindo ángel con unas níveas y preciosas mejillas. –Lo primero que quiero es que me sirvas el pastel-

-A la orden mi capitán- el rubio tomó el cuchillo y sirvió dos pedazos bien contundentes. Shun curvó sus cejas, viendo que su "esclavo no había comprendido el mensaje".

-No ruso, no quiero que me lo sirvas en el plato-

-¿Y cómo piensas comértelo?-

-Tú me lo servirás en mi boca- y su corazón se disparó, sabiendo que la proximidad se cortaría, y el roce de sus dedos se volvería demasiado sensual- Con tus manos-

Tembló. Shun había abierto su pequeña boquita para que le introdujera lentamente la crema de la torta. ¡Si usara una cuchara sería menos doloroso santo cielo!

¡Pero ya le había dicho que haría cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera!

-Estoy esperando Hyoga- y le hablaba con una autoridad fingida, pero que se le hacía muy convincente. En eso le recordaba al moreno. ¡Los dos se creían dueños del mundo!

-Si me distraigo no es mi culpa…- obvio que sí lo sería, él le había dicho que sólo le sirviera comida, no que se quedara como un completo pelmazo observando sus facciones.- Sólo no intentes morderme.

-Oh, no te preocupes, _trataré_- suspiró, acercando sus dedos a la curvatura de aquellos labios. Los rozó un poco batiéndolos de crema, la lengua del conejito había salido para degustarla, y Hyoga no alcanzó a alejarse. Sintió como Shun le lamía la piel, y sus mejillas se incendiaban por culpa de toda la temperatura que estaba siendo disparada hasta sus mejillas. Esos labios…esos labios…tendría que besarlos antes de que perder el juicio y todo acto de razón, y ello debía de ser hoy mismo. En el lugar indicado y en el ambiente propicio.

El virgo tomó la mano del ruso para poder descaradamente succionar con su boca la torta que yacía en sus dedos. Sus pequeños colmillos le rasgabas la piel, sintiendo ese sabor a dulce, y esa mezcla que se formaba en la carne del rubio. Sabía que su corazón le brincaba muy rápido, pero él había decidido dominar. Él sería el que se mostrara sexi, aún estaba un poco molesto con el ruso por que le haya arruinado sin querer su maravilloso primer y perfecto plan de seducción. Ahora tendría que sufrir.

Hyoga batió otro de sus dedos, y llevándoselos hasta el pequeño caballero de Andrómeda que tenía sus ojos cerrados esperando de su roce. Shun dejó que su boca atrapara por completo el dedo, lamiéndole de forma circular y dejando de manera malvada un poco de su saliva, caliente y brillante en aquella piel. Antes de que Hyoga pudiera retirar el contacto, el virgo volvió a apoderarse del rubio.

-No querrás llevarme a pasear con las manos pegajosas- y el ruso percibió como su sexo palpitaba, al contemplar el rostro del virgo sonrojado, con sus ojos cerrados mostrándole la hermosura de sus pestañas. Dejando que su lengua saliera desde su boca y lamiera, recorriera a su poderío toda su piel. La visión era simplemente erótica como para no dejarse llevar pos sus emociones. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido de éxtasis, sabiendo que si el conejito lo escuchaba podría notar lo que le estaba pasando a su entrepierna. La temperatura de su cuerpo estaba descontrolada, y su respiración agitada por aquella boca, por aquellos labios que habían estado "besándole" de manera discreta, mientras disfrutaba de la torta que yacía en sus dedos.

Shun abrió sus preciosos ojos, y le dedicó al rubio una mirada de sensualidad, de placer mientras se dedicaba a pasar su lengua sobre sus gruesos labios.

-¿Viste que así la torta me supo mejor?- se levantó, tomando la mano del rubio para dirigirse a su próximo juego. En ese, definitivamente tendría que ganar.

…**Por favor, sostenme fuerte…**

El día se le había pasado muy rápido, por él desearía que siempre fuera su cumpleaños. Que siempre se quedara con el ruso para que pudieran hacer todo lo que quisieran. Sus manos estaban sujetando un cono de dulce que le había pedido al rubio, y su cuerpo descansaba en una banca. Mientras sus dedos se escabullían por su cabello, arreglando las hebras más largas para enrollarlas detrás de las orejas. Hyoga yacía de pie, admirando los miles de premios que habían estado consiguiendo como desquiciados en cada uno de los puestos. Había de todo, desde peluches hasta golosinas, mascotas y ropa típica de la estación.

Shun admiraba la espalda del rubio, sin entender por qué tenía unas ganas inmensas de aferrase a él. Su sentimiento era demasiado grande, demasiado poderoso como para ignorarlo, lo había hecho por mucho tiempo y ya sentía que se le estaba desbordando.

Shun se levantó, y le dio un poco de su algodón al ruso, provocando que este le mirara sorprendido.

-Vamos, dije que no mordería- Hyoga dejó que su boca devorara una pequeña cantidad, a Shun le tambalearon las piernas. ¡No podía dejarse influenciar por su propia idea! A él se le había ocurrido aquello para incentivarle, para dejarle el camino libre y que le brindara de un contacto de sus labios, uno de tantos con los que había delirado en sus noches. Hyoga le dio las gracias, estaba agotado. Y aún así no quería que el día se terminase, había sido perfecto.

-Mira Shun- murmuró, indicando la luna que estaba radiante en el cielo nocturno. Las luciérnagas bailaban alrededor de ellos, provocando que el paisaje que se alzaba desde la colina se viera realmente majestuoso. Las luces de la noche provocaban que el rostro de su cisne luciera más atractivo. Que sus manos temblaran, escondiéndolas firmemente detrás de su espalda.

El virgo se acercó un poco, tratando de mantener la compostura. No quería arruinar el ambiente, no quería apresurar algo que quizás luego le lastimaría si este no se viera correspondido.

El ruso escuchaba su corazón palpitando violentamente, lo sentía, el momento. El instante justo en que debía decirle a Shun lo que pensaba. La luna brillaba sobre ellos, y las luciérnagas provocaron que el paisaje se viera mucho más resplandeciente. Los encargados apagaron las luces lentamente, esperando poder admirar la naturaleza. Hyoga miró el firmamento, no había estrellas esa noche.

-No me has preguntado por tu regalo- murmuró, admirando ese rostro de facciones delicadas. Los ojos del virgo se mostraron extrañados, realmente se le había olvidado esa parte. Sin embargo, no le importaba. Aunque el deseo que le había formulada a las velas no fuera precisamente lo que en verdad quería.

¿Por qué no había pedido como deseo poder hacer que el rubio le amara, aunque sea por esa noche?

Por que hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que no podía depender de nadie para ello. Él vivía de sueños, y aunque siempre le habían gustado esas historias con finales felices y princesas rescatadas por caballeros, él sabía que ello sólo era parte de su alma.

El que Hyoga le amara era un sueño, como uno de los tantos que siempre había tenido desde pequeño.

Era un sueño, y él no dejaría que nadie hiciera algo por ello. No le pediría a ninguna persona que le ayudara a conquistarlo. Si él le amaba lo sabría, por ello había decidido hacerlo por su cuenta. Adentrarse en el corazón del cisne por sus propios métodos, y mostrándose como siempre le había gustado. Con completa naturalidad.

No era bueno para ser por completo independiente, pero él lo haría. No sabía cómo, no sabía cuando, pero simplemente lo lograría. Y aunque no le correspondiera se llevaría uno de los mejores recuerdos para su corazón, por que tampoco era rencoroso. Si había alguien más él lo sabría comprender.

-¿No piensas pedírmelo Shun?-

-¿Para qué?- dijo levantando delicadamente sus hombros- Si todo lo que has hecho por mí este día ya era parte de mi regalo-

-Pero yo si quiero darte algo- el cisne levantó un poco sus manos, tapándole los ojos al virgo. – No hagas trampa- con paciencia, tomó una de las manos del caballero de Andrómeda, y le obligó a que las extendiera, mostrándole sus palmas. Hyoga fue rozando cada una de sus finas líneas, a medida que sus dedos le acariciaban con cariño la piel blanquecina.

Shun curvó sus cejas, percibiendo como la temperatura que le rodeaba descendía súbitamente. Percibía el roce, el contacto, y las gotas que caían hasta sus yemas. Distinguía un poco de hielo, y de agua llegando hasta sus uñas. Luego sintió una especie de ventisca, como cuando en las noches de invierno el aire se colaba hasta su habitación, jugando con sus cortinas.

Sentía la emanación de Hyoga, y luego la esencia de solidez, como la de un fino cristal. –No es lo mejor que he hecho, eso te lo aseguro- el rubio dejó el contacto, para llevarse sus manos hasta las hebras de sus cabellos. Sus mejillas sentían un poco de vergüenza, no era un artista. No era talentoso como el virgo, y tampoco le colocaba demasiada atención a las cosas que trabajaba; pero le había puesto todo de sí en aquel regalo de cristal que ahora yacía en las manos del joven de kimono negro.

Shun sonrió, pensando que después de todo no podía recibir más ese día.

Aunque en el fondo, sí que podía.

-Gracias, Hyoga- la pequeña rosa de cristal lucía sus pétalos abiertos, el tallo era largo, delgado con algunas espinas diminutas como decoración. Las hojas gruesas, decoradas con pequeñas marcas. El color transparente de la rosa se lograba confundir con tonos celestes y verdosos, producto de las luces de las luciérnagas que se reflejaban en el cristal. En sus palmas, aún podía percibir las gotas de agua, que ahora se encontraban congeladas sobre su piel.

Hyoga le miró, y luego desvió sus ojos al firmamento. Era bueno ver que su estrella favorita había comenzado a brillar.

Shun tambaleó, esa boca le estaba torturando. Había querido darle un beso como agradecimiento, pero se contuvo. Esos labios, ese color tan brillante. Tan rojizo, y profundo le descontrolaba, y había pasado todo el festival tratando de atreverse, pero lo máximo que había logrado era haberle besado la mejilla. Eso no le había costado mucho.

El rubio se fue alejando un poco, necesitaba prepararse.

Shun escuchó su corazón golpeándole, su mente diciéndole que saltara, que se lanzara, por que luego no habría otra oportunidad.

-"Los sueños no se cumplen solos"- y se aferró a esa rosa, esperando por que su acto sea al menos precioso.

Mientras sus labios estuvieran para él, mientras lucieran aquel color rojo él se embaucaría con todo su corazón.

Y simplemente le agarró el mentón por que se había jurado hacer realidad su deseo.

El beso que le brindó fue el más desgarrador de todos los que hubiera imaginado.

…**Yo creo en tu cálido corazón…**

Su cuerpo se quedó estático frente al roce violento de Shun. Lo sentía, desde el comienzo. Y aunque él había tratado de robarle uno no había tenido la oportunidad para hacerlo, y ahora simplemente los papeles se habían invertido.

Shun le atrapó su boca con una desesperación tan inmensa, que sus brazos no pudieron evitar aferrarse a su cuerpo. Mientras sus lenguas bailaban descontroladas en el interior del otro. Sus ojos, aquellos ojos que él siempre había admirado de forma disimulada le mostraban sus pestañas. Hyoga cerró sus párpados en respuesta al contacto. Percibió la intensidad, el amor, el inmenso cariño que el virgo le estaba tratando de decir. Amaba todo de él, y ahora sus mejillas se encontraban calientes, pegadas a las de su virgo, mientras sus dientes jugaban con aquellos labios rosáceos, y su saliva se mezclaba con la del chico que ahora tenía atrapado a sus brazos.

Mientras sus labios estuvieran brillantes él desearía siempre nadar en ellos. Mientras su corazón latiera con intensidad él trataría por lo que le quedara de escuchar su melodía.

Sus dedos se escabulleron hasta la cabellera de Shun, acariciándola, escondiendo sus uñas para luego descender hasta el cuello. Su pecho se agitó, percibiendo el sabor de su compañero mezclándose. La esencia de dulce, jugando en sus lenguas. El roce de su boca sobre la suya.

Su respiración se agitó, percibiendo que necesitaba respirar; pero no se detuvo. Dejó que Shun le guiara, y que se llevara todo lo que quisiera, por que siempre había estado para él. Desde el día en que se conocieron.

Los dedos del virgo temblaban encima de la rosa de cristal, percibiendo como ejercía demasiada fuerza. Sus piernas se juntaron con las del ruso, provocando que su contacto fuera más profundo. Su inmersión, más placentera.

Hyoga pegó su mejilla a la mejilla del virgo, percibiendo ambos la temperatura de sus cuerpos. El color rojizo provocaba que el rostro del virgo fuera más delicioso. Hyoga lucía extrañamente vulnerable ante los roces del conejito.

Shun acercó una de sus manos, acariciando ligeramente el mentón de Hyoga, percibiendo aquella piel adictiva, mientras trataba de calmar los agitados latidos que se evidenciaban en las venas de su cuello.

Y simplemente no podía pedir más, Shun lo sabía, y sabía que sería feliz por lo que le quedara. Mientras estuviera con Hyoga, mientras sus labios rojizos le besaran y ambos se abrazaran anhelando sus contactos.

Los colmillos de Hyoga jugaron con su carne, mordiéndole de vez en cuando. El escalofrío que aquello le producía lograba quemarle, y provocar que el sentimiento de placer fuera más grande. Su boca navegando en la boca del rubio, ambos disfrutando de la velocidad de sus lenguas, mientras iban aumentando poco a poco la intensidad. Sus cuerpos vibrando de placer. De su garganta el rubio dejó escapar un leve gemido, un sonido erótico. Shun le agarró con mayor rapidez, a medida que sus dedos penetraban la tela del kimono del ruso, y sus yemas se posaban en aquella piel morena, rozando su carne. Provocando que la agitación del acuario fuera mayor, y su excitación se apoderara de su sexo. Aquellos dedos sólo producían que la inmersión fuera más exquisita, y que su boca se moviera más descontrolada sobre la boca de Shun.

Shun le tenía prisionero, con sus dedos, con sus labios. Y él simplemente no se liberaría, por que le encantaba estar siendo enjaulado por el virgo.

Los orbes de color esmeralda se abrieron, contemplando las mejillas enrojecidas de Hyoga. Su rosa, lucía brillante en su mano. La luz intensificada por las lágrimas que habían caído en los pétalos, provocando una esencia cálida que le fortalecía el corazón.

Lentamente se acercó hasta esa mejilla, hasta ese rostro caliente que ahora le mostraba una boca pequeña, y enrojecida por el roce con sus labios.

Su cuerpo se pegó más al del rubio, y sus labios se posaron en su piel, entregándole un dulce beso en aquella mejilla morena.

Y Hyoga le tomó de la mano, presionándola con fuerza a medida que volvía a juntar su boca con la de su virgo, otorgándole otro placentero beso.

…**Adi****ós soledad…**

La máquina hacía pequeños sonidos en la habitación, estaba solo. En aquel hermoso día de septiembre.

_-"Lo siento, no creemos que pueda despertar_"- ese día había hablado con el virgo, y se había jurado decirle lo que sentía. Todo, y nada le había salido como había esperado.

Ese día, en que le iban a realizar la sorpresa, Shun no había llegado a la casa.

_-"El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte, su cerebro se colapsó"__- _ sus manos se agarraron de sus cabellos. No lo entendía, no entendía por que el virgo no despertaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parecía tan feliz, tan tranquilo en su estado de inconciencia?

_-"No podemos saber lo que pasa dentro de su mente, si no despierta, es por que encontró alguna razón para quedarse dentro de su sueño"-_

Ahora, ya era tarde. No había tenido el valor para confesarse, y ahora, Shun ya no le miraría más. El rubio no podría simplemente escuchar el dulce sonido de su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquella boca.

…_Oh, bésalo, mientras sus labios estén__ en rojo…_

Todas las noches se preguntaba por que no se había ofrecido a recogerlo.

_-Las cosas no hubieran cambiado Hyoga-_le dijo Ikki al contemplar uno de sus arrebatos de locura mientras gritaba culpándose. – _Y talvez no sólo sería mi hermano, si no los dos-_

Eso era mejor que quedarse solo. El quería estar con Shun, y ahora no podía llegar hasta él.

¡Por qué simplemente no había ido por él!

Se estremeció, al contemplar el rostro del chico dormido curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Shun- murmuró devastado, con las lágrimas bajándole por sus mejillas. -¿Acaso es tan hermoso lo que estás viviendo en ese mundo?-

¿Sería más feliz?

-¿Acaso es tan importante?-

Hyoga se acercó hasta aquellos labios, aquellos labios rojizos que había estado soñando con probar, que había estado admirando desde hace tres semanas. De aquel rostro de níveas mejillas que ahora yacía inconciente, lejos de la realidad.

Hyoga le contempló, y cerró sus ojos. Dejando que sus labios se posaran en la boca carnosa del virgo. El contacto fue suave, fresco. Su roce lleno de vida, a pesar de que el chico de orbes esmeraldas no se lo correspondió. A pesar de todo, él seguiría amándole.

Mientras sus labios estuvieran carnosos, mientras aquella boca brillara, palpitara, él tendría esperanza.

Mientras sus labios estuvieran rojos él le brindaría de un beso, un beso que lograra llegar hasta aquel mundo. Para que Shun fuera un poco más feliz.

Mientras sus labios estuvieran rojos él le amaría.

El rubio sopló la pequeña vela, el 9 de septiembre Shun cumplía los quince años de edad.

-Te amo…- y bajó su cabeza, esperando por que llegara el médico y le dijera que se había terminado su turno. Hyoga contuvo un quejido, y contempló los copos de nieve que ahora caían en el cristal de la ventana.

Sólo se preguntaba, cada noche, en cada momento del día.

Si él le hubiera dado su beso.

¿Shun le habría correspondido?

Quizás, nunca lo sabría…

**…****¿Fin?...**

* * *

**Notas nejito:** Muchas gracias por leer, sí, creo que el final fue un poco tajante, quizás demasiado violento. Sin embargo, así surgió de mi mente, y no quise modificarlo. Cualquier sugerencia o algo que no se haya entendido me lo dicen, por que me encanta escribir y me gusta ir mejorando.

Sobre el accidente, se los dejo a su imaginación xD ajajaja les apuesto a que son más creativos que yo xD

Saludos!! y **recuerden sus lindos comentarios que me suben el ánimo n.n**


End file.
